


Antonia's Son Theory

by Tttiaaa



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Devil's Backbone, Gen, Just a thought, Season 11, Season Finale, Spoilers, The Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tttiaaa/pseuds/Tttiaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER ALERT!!! This has spoilers from season 11 episode 21-Devil's Backbone. If you have not seen it DO NOT read this. I repeat DO NOT read this. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antonia's Son Theory

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my theory on this

What if Antonia's son is actually Hotch. I mean she only has to be 15 to 16 years older than him. 

After she had him and her dad killed her boyfriend he made her give her baby away. She kept up with him, to see how he was doing with his new family. When she saw good he was doing she got mad because she was miserable and sad and lonely and she grew to resent him. Then for the BAU to be the team he joined after they caught her, she conjured up a plan with one of her die hard fan to send her bloody clothes so the FBI would be sent to see her thus making it so she could see the child that ruined her life.

She never wanted the two boys to die. That's why she took the team straight to where they were. She just wanted it to seem like Hotch was giving her special treatment so she could work her master plan. Not exactly sure what her "Master Plan" is yet, but I pretty sure it's gonna have something to do with Hotch being arrested in the finale.


End file.
